Diva: The Singles Collection
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop/Rock/Classical Crossover | length = 66:28 | label = Angel Records | producer = Frank Peterson | prev_title = Love Changes Everything | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = Symphony | next_year = 2008 }} Diva: The Singles Collection is a 2006 compilation album by Sarah Brightman. Alongside this album, Brightman released a DVD collection of her music videos on 3 October 2006 under the title of Diva: The Video Collection. The album marked the first time Brightman released a greatest hits album in the United States. It reached No. 1 on the Billboard Classical Crossover chart. In Japan, the album debuted and peaked at No. 2 with 77,000 copies sold on its first week of release, and became Japan's best-selling classical album of 2007. Subsequently, it was Japan's fifteenth best-selling international album of the 2000s decade. Diva was also the best-selling western album in South Korea in 2010, as it topped the international charts for 26 non-consecutive weeks. As of December 2013, it has been certified Quintuple Platinum in the country. Track listing # "The Phantom of the Opera" (with Steve Harley) (Mike Batt, Charles Hart, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Richard Stilgoe) – 4:39 # "Music of the Night" (Hart, Lloyd Webber, Stilgoe) – 5:25 # "Pie Jesu" (with Paul Miles-Kingston) (Lloyd Webber) – 3:58 # "Who Wants to Live Forever" (Brian May) – 3:56 # "Tu Quieres Volver" (Tonino Baliardo, Maurice Baliardo, Jacques Baliardo, Jahloul Bouchikhi, Nicolas Reyes, André Reyes, Paul Reyes) – 3:49 # "Just Show Me How to Love You" (with José Cura) (Baldan Bembo) – 4:00 # "Deliver Me" (Helena Marsh, Jon Marsh) – 4:01 # "Nella Fantasia" (Ennio Morricone) – 3:40 # "Scarborough Fair" (Frank Peterson, Paul Simon) – 4:12 # "A Whiter Shade of Pale" (Gary Brooker, Keith Reid) – 3:39 # "It's a Beautiful Day" (Christopher von Deylen, Frank Peterson) – 3:58 # "What You Never Know" (Stephan Moccio) – 3:25 # "A Question of Honour" (Frank Peterson) – 5:18 # "Time to Say Goodbye" (with Andrea Bocelli) (Peterson, Lucio Quarantotto, Francesco Sartori) – 4:06 # "Il Mio Cuore Va (Japanese bonus track)" # "Sarahbande (Japanese bonus track)" Personnel *Mike Batt – Lyricist, Producer *Andrea Bocelli – Vocals *Sarah Brightman – Vocals, Lyricist, Producer, Executive Producer, Concept *Gary Brooker – Lyricist *A. Cassella – Lyricist *Alex Christensen – Producer *José Cura – Vocals *Chiara Ferrau – Lyricist, Photography *Simon Fowler – Photography *Esther Haase – Photography *Charles Hart – Lyricist *Laisa – Lyricist *Andrew Lloyd Webber – Lyricist, Producer *Brian May – Lyricist *Paul Miles-Kingston – Choir Master *Stephan Moccio – Lyricist *Ennio Morricone – Lyricist *David R. Murray – Producer *Frank Peterson – Lyricist, Producer, Executive Producer, Concept *Quarantotto – Lyricist *Keith Reid – Lyricist *A. Gilberto Reyes – Lyricist *Sartori – Lyricist *Richard Stilgoe – Lyricist *Christopher Von Deylen – Lyricist *Ellen Von Unwerth – Photography Charts and certifications Weekly Charts Sales and certifications |salesref= }} |salesamount=50,000|salesref= }} |salesamount=40,000|salesref= }} References Category:2006 compilation albums Category:Sarah Brightman albums Category:Albums produced by Frank Peterson